


和鸣/再下不点

by karroy0625



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karroy0625/pseuds/karroy0625
Summary: 下文回lof





	和鸣/再下不点

特别惯着周九良的孟鹤堂当晚就被自己亲手养胖的小猫咪压在床上翻来覆去的抱怨了，周九良欺身吻上孟鹤堂水润的唇，等到孟鹤堂被放开的时候已经气喘吁吁了，他满面红晕的侧头靠在周九良肩上，双眸笼着一层朦朦水雾看向少年人越发英俊的侧脸。

周九良埋在孟鹤堂的颈间，一边落下一个个吻痕，一边卖乖：“都怪孟儿对我太好了，这一回来人人都要笑我了。”孟鹤堂被他的吻弄得全身酥软，却又听不得他奶声奶气的撒娇，只好轻轻抚摸周九良来安慰他。

“是不是不管我变成什么样，孟儿都会陪着我啊？”

周九良嘴上说着乖巧话，手上却一路向下滑，他爱不释手的摸过孟鹤堂柔软有致的腰，滑到孟鹤堂的身后，突然探入两根手指，内里早已湿软得不成样，一开一合的包裹着他的手指。

孟鹤堂软成了一汪春水的在周九良手下任其摆弄，孟鹤堂乖巧的张开双腿，听话的圈住了周九良的腰，他不安分的用圆润的脚后跟蹭了蹭周九良的背，被小少爷眯着眼瞧着：“你这是在催我吗？”

不待孟鹤堂反应，那小少爷竟一下子冲了进来，惊得孟鹤堂弹了一下。周九良的动作有力且快速，惹得孟鹤堂没多久就神志不清了，他腻腻歪歪的抬起头去亲吻周九良的下巴算作讨饶。

孟鹤堂的眼尾通红，眼泪挂在眼眶上，将落未落的惹人怜爱。周九良倾下身去爱怜的亲吻他，他身下动作凶猛，嘴里却温柔遗憾的轻轻说道：“要是你能开口说话该多好啊……鹤堂啊，你叫叫我吧，你叫叫我好不好。”

也不知是不是周九良的动作太凶了，孟鹤堂一刹那竟泪水涟涟，像是断了线的珠串子，不要钱的滚落到榻上。周九良一下子慌了，他停下动作去安抚孟鹤堂：“对不起，对不起，我不是有意的……是不是太疼了？”

孟鹤堂抱着他的脖子拼命的摇头，疼怕什么呢，这是周九良给他的，就算是疼也能让他尝出甜味来。

周九良看向他的眼里，似有凄楚和心酸。他忽然察觉到孟鹤堂用纤细的手指在他背上写写画画，一如往常他在孟鹤堂体内冲撞时的触感。他本以为只是孟鹤堂在情欲中无意识的挣扎，到了这会才觉出孟鹤堂似乎是在写什么。

周九良凝神感受了一会，忽然搂着孟鹤堂的腰又顶弄了起来，一下比一下狠。

孟鹤堂抱住周九良肩膀的手终于无力的滑了下来，又被周九良强硬的拉回来。

**Author's Note:**

> 下文回lof


End file.
